The Curse of the Demon's Bite
by DragonLadie
Summary: UPDATED! Death is a seeker in the night. Putrid and corrupt, evil flies on silent wings to seek its prey through the well of time.
1. The Bite of Fear

Title: The Curse of the Demon's Bite  
  
By: DragonLady  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine- just borrowed.  
  
Summery: Death is a seeker in the night. Putrid and corrupt, evil flies on silent wings to seek its prey through the well of time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I promise, I'll be back in two days!" Inuyasha folded his arms in irritation. "Fine, whatever!" He growled, ignoring her disappearance down the well. "Just be sure to bring back something good!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I promise!" She yelled back- her last word cut off as she vanished in time.  
  
.  
  
As she rematerialized within her own time, Kagome adjusted the heavy bag on her shoulders. 'Wow- I should really ask Mom to buy me a new bag, this one is getting really beat up!' She thought to herself as she climbed out of the well. As she walked up the steps to her home, she yawned hugely. Her time spent searching for the jewel shards was exhausting! She sometimes wondered if her family had the least clue what she went through on the other side. In fact- she was sometimes amazed at the amount of trust they had in her to allow her to go back so often, and be gone for so long! If her mother knew only a fraction of the dangers she'd faced while helping Inuyasha- Kagome was certain she'd never be allowed to go back again! As she had these thoughts, she frowned a little. 'I wish I could talk to her about it sometimes; I love her so much, but I feel like I'm keeping half my life from her.' Her contemplation ended as she entered the dining room.   
  
.  
  
"Mom, my favorite!" She squealed, dropping down to the table. Her mouth watered at the food before her. "Well, Kagome- I'm hoping that a nice meal might tempt you to stay around a while this time!" Said her mother, smiling in a teasing manner. "Ulp- uh, heh heh... yeah." Said Kagome weakly. 'Eep- did she really just say that?' Kagome covered her face to hide the flush of guilt. "Hey Sis!" Said Sota, rounding the corner at a dead run. Kagome looked up just in time to be tackled by her little brother. "Is Inuyasha with you?" He asked hopefully, eyes sparkling with hero worship. "Sorry Sota, not this time." Disappointed, Sota plopped down next to Kagome. "You never bring him home." However, as soon as a plate was set before him, he forgot his distress and attacked his supper. Grandpa sat down across from the boy, frowning at the speed in which Sota was eating. Before he could speak, however, Kagome's mother served him a plate. "Eat up, I made lots tonight!"   
  
.  
  
After dinner, Kagome retreated to her room, wanting nothing more than to soak for a few days in a steaming bath. Stripping off her uniform, she stared at the garment glumly. 'At the rate we run into these demons, I'm amazed there's anything left of this.' She thought, tossing it in the garbage. Luckily, she had several dozen uniforms in the closet. She regarded them momentarily. Her mother never said anything about it. The uniforms just started appearing there. It was never spoken of just why she needed so many- her mother simply provided them. Kagome dug deeper in her closet, pulling out one garment in particular. It was her first uniform, the one she had worn the first time she fell into the well, the only one she'd saved. She had retrieved it on her second trip through, when Inuyasha had come for her. The ragged hole in the waist made her shudder, as did the rusty, dried blood that stained the torn edges as well as the skirt. She still remembered the pain of Mistress Centipede's bite. Shoving the garment back into the recesses of the closet, Kagome grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the tub. Steam filled the air as she opened the bathroom door. "Mom- I love you!" She cried, dropping the robe and sinking into the heavenly warmth.   
  
.  
  
Tiny bubbles escaped at her movement, following the curves of her body to burst at the surface. The scent of lavender wafted up from the bath, calming her senses. Kagome sank deeper, allowing the scented water to close over her head. She loved being underwater, hearing nothing but a faint buzz and her own heartbeat. Every few seconds she raised her head, just enough to breathe, before dropping down again. She was in complete relaxation, every muscle slack as she felt herself grow sleepy. Reluctantly, she sat up, not wanting to fall asleep in the tub.   
  
Leaving the delicious bath behind, Kagome donned her robe again and grabbed a towel for her hair. Rubbing briskly for a few moments, she wandered over to the medicine cabinet. Amid vials and bottles of her Grandfather's concoctions, Kagome found a tube of ointment and a box of band-aids. Once in her room, she allowed the robe to fall to he floor. Shivering slightly as the air hit her damp skin, she sat down on the edge of her bed. Several scrapes on her legs and arms had begun bleeding a little since her bath. She applied ointment and bandages to some of the nastier cuts. Finally- as a last indulgence, Kagome rubbed vanilla-citrus lotion over her entire body, paying special attention to her sore feet. Feeling slightly human again, the girl finally allowed herself to go to bed. Slipping into a nightgown, she switched off all the lights and slid under the covers, sighing in ecstasy at the feel of cool sheets. In moments, she was sleeping soundly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the blackness of night, a figure stood by the ancient well. Shadowy arms rested at the edge of the opening, cradling something carefully. The figure bent low, whispering softly to the object held in its grasp. One word could be heard in the silence. "Higurashi."  
  
Leaning forward, the figure dropped the object into the well. The being watched for a moment; then, with a tiny smile, vanished into the night.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The sound within the room was the barest thump- yet Kagome sat up as though she'd been kicked. 'Guess all this shard hunting has made me a light sleeper!' Her eyes strained in the dark, seeing nothing. 'Probably just the cat.' She thought, starting to lie down again. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide. 'A jewel shard!' The sense was unmistakable. She peered around the room, an ominous dread slowly settling in her stomach like cold lead. Without thinking, she pulled her legs up tight to her body, shivering with tension as she scanned the darkness of the room. Her ears pounded in the dark- seeking any movement, any sound. The muffled thump sounded again. A tiny whisper of a cry escaped Kagome. Something was in the room with her, something evil! Her breath caught in her throat with strangled terror. Somehow, facing something like this in her own time was hundreds of times worse than battling it in the feudal era. 'Of course, I have more than just myself to depend on too!' She thought, clasping her elbows. She backed against the headboard as she heard a sound like nails scraping on wood. Something was clawing its way up her bed! Frozen in fear, she felt a weight drop lightly on the foot of her bed and rapidly begin to race towards her!   
  
.  
  
With a scream, Kagome threw the covers over whatever it was and ran from the room. Behind her, she could hear the creature squeaking angrily. For a fraction of a second, Kagome considered running for her mother- but discarded the thought instantly. Whatever that thing was, it was after her- and she wanted it as far from her family as possible! Before Kagome even quite realized where she was going, she grabbed her bag from the floor by the door. As she ran, she assured herself that the jewels were safely inside. She felt a strange humor as she ran- realizing that, though she was trying to escape with her life, she was trying to do it in a way that wouldn't wake up her family.  
  
.  
  
Wincing as the sharp stones scattered on the courtyard dug into her feet, Kagome made a beeline for the well. 'Almost there', she thought frantically. The door almost shattered with the force she used to throw it open. Spinning quickly, she slammed it shut again. Without missing a beat, she turned to leap into the well... and something cold struck her at the base of her throat.   
  
.  
  
A numbing sensation flooded her body. Weakly, she reached up with her hand to find something small and leathery attached to her. It snarled as she touched it, digging its fangs deeper into her skin. Stumbling against the closing darkness, Kagome forced herself to the lip of the well and painfully dragged one leg over the edge. The tiny creature- sensing her intent sank its teeth up to the gums in her cold flesh. With a jerk, Kagome fell forward, losing consciousness even as she dropped from sight.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha sat up on his tree branch; something tickled his nose. He leaned forward as a familiar scent floated up to him. Leaping down onto the moon-brightened grass, the half demon quickly raced to the well, determining to jump out at Kagome as she climbed out. A good scare would serve her right for taking off for home. She didn't even have tests this time! Bracing himself, he paused, nose wrinkling. Something was wrong. He could smell another odor mingled with Kagome's distinctive scent. It smelled like carrion. His fingers clenched as he sensed something rising from the depths. In a flash, a hairless, bat-like creature shot from the well, barely dodging Inuyasha's flashing claws. "Come back and face me coward!" He shouted as the creature raced away. Inuyasha felt dread fill him as he realized Kagome still hadn't climbed from the well. Leaping inside, he braced his feet on either side of the well to prevent himself from passing through time. Kagome lay at the bottom, her face drained of color. Inuyasha stiffened when he saw the ragged bite at the base of her throat. Leaning down, he caught one arm in his grasp and managed to pull her to him. Then, gripping her gently, he sprang lightly from the well.  
  
.  
  
Once outside, Inuyasha raced with Kagome to the village; her body already growing colder as the poison from the bite sped through her veins. In moments, Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's hut. The old woman had risen to her feet the moment the half-demon stepped inside. "What happened to Kagome!" Asked Kaede as Inuyasha placed the unresponsive body near the fire. "Some kind of demon attacked her- look after her while I go find it!" The older woman threw out her hand, grasping the sleeve of his kimono tightly. "Wait! It will do thee no good!" The old miko leaned close to Kagome, wrinkling her nose. "Do ye not smell it?" Inuyasha's ears lay back on his head. "Yeah- I smelled it by the well too... It smells like a corpse!" Kaede placed her hand on Kagome's forehead. "It is the bite of a spirit viper! Already Kagome has retreated deep into her own mind, there is little time!" Inuyasha pulled away from Kaede at her pronouncement. "Then let me go find that thing!"   
  
.  
  
The older woman shook her head. "I told thee, it will do thee no good! The bite has already done its work! A spirit viper does not attack the body, but the soul! It preys on its victim's fears. With the victim distracted with terror, the spirit viper returns to consume its prey. It feeds on their fears and their flesh! Even after death, Kagome's soul will be forever trapped within the spirit viper!" Inuyasha clenched his hands in frustration. "Well what the hell do you expect me to do!" He yelled angrily. Kaede stared solemnly at him. "Thee must go to Kagome, and return with her here." That was the last thing Inuyasha expected to hear. "Huh?" He flicked an ear, certain he'd heard wrong. "Thee must follow Kagome into her mind. But beware Inuyasha; the realm of the soul is a dangerous place. Thy weapon will help you not, nor thy claws and fangs. In this place, Kagome will face her greatest fears, as will you." Inuyasha folded his arms. "And how do you suppose I get to this place huh?" Kaede stood stiffly. "I must bind the two of ye together. Thy blood must mingle with Kagome's blood, they soul with hers. However, I fear that even that is not enough. I alone cannot protect you should the spirit viper return." A footstep sounded at the door. "Then allow us to aid you Lady Kaede." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood in the door. Inuyasha simply smiled, having sensed them a while ago.   
  
.  
  
Kaede nodded. "It is well that ye have come. However, this will be no battle like ye have fought before. Thy souls will also be in danger as long as you remain in this place. I must prepare this hut for the coming fight, for the demon will most certainly return. Sango-san, I require these herbs from the nearby forest- collect them quickly! Inuyasha, please guard her." Nodding, Sango and Inuyasha ran quickly to do her bidding. "Miroku, you must assist me in upholding these others. Thee must begin meditating to clear thy mind of any distractions!" Miroku paused only for a moment before bowing and retreating to a corner. "Kaede, what can I do to help?" Asked Shippo, bouncing up to the older woman. "Young Shippo, thee must remain by Kagome's side. Keep her cool with these compresses, and alert us to any changes in her face." Shippo rushed to obey, bathing Kagome's sweating forehead with the wet cloth. In only minutes, Inuyasha and Sango returned with the herbs. Inuyasha fidgeted openly, barely holding himself in check. "I still think I should go after that demon! All this stalling is just gonna let him sneak up on us!" Kaede took the herbs, dropping them into a cauldron of boiling water. "Thee would do well to heed wisdom Inuyasha!" She said briskly, startling the hanyou into silence. While Sango went to guard the door, Kaede led Inuyasha to where Kagome lay on the floor. Shippo looked on fearfully while the old woman retrieved one of Kagome's arrows. With a deft move, she cut into Kagome's wrist. "Wa- what are you doing!" Cried the little fox-demon. "Be at ease Shippo, Kaede knows what she is doing." Said Sango softly. "Thy wrist Inuyasha." Said Kaede, holding out her hand. Eyeing the arrow warily, Inuyasha slowly held out his wrist. With a quick slash, Kaede sliced open his wrist. Dark crimson blood spurt from the wound, joining the puddle near Kagome's arm. "Now, lie back." Easing himself to the floor, Inuyasha stretched out next to Kagome's motionless body. While Kaede bound their wounds together, he regarded the girl at his side. Her mouth was twisted in a grimace of fear, her eyes moving rapidly under the lids. Inuyasha's own features tightened with concern. 'I'll get you out of this Kagome, I swear to you!' He thought, feeling the rush as his blood started to flow into her body, and hers into his. "Quickly Inuyasha, drink this!" Said Kaede, lifting a steaming cup of the boiled herbs to the dog-demon's lips. Inuyasha drained the cup, resisting the urge to spit out the bitter taste. Almost instantly, he felt the heavy pull of sleep blanket him. As Miroku and Kaede began chanting, the world around him disappeared completely. 


	2. The Battle for Kagome's Soul

Thank you for the great reviews! I'll update as rapidly as I can. (which shouldn't be hard considering I'm currently laid-off from work). Neko Celes, I know all about that paragraph thing. I've struggled with it for every story I've uploaded on ff.net. (and I've uploaded many!) Unfortunately- there is nothing I can do about it. This site reformats everything, no matter what ya do. All I can say is, I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I can't fix it. Anyhow- I hope it doesn't ruin the reading experience!   
  
Now- ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A low murmur disturbed him. Inuyasha shivered with cold as he sat up, glancing about himself. He was still in the hut. "Damn, I knew this wouldn't work!" He yelled. He was about to stand when he remembered he was still bound to Kagome. Turning to undo the wrappings, he stopped cold. Kagome was unmoving, her chest stilled beneath her school clothes. Baring his teeth in fear, Inuyasha leaned forward. The smell of death clung to her like a cloak. "K- Kagome?" He whispered. His free hand brushed her cold face, then jerked away as the flesh disintegrated with his touch. "No! Noooooo!!" He cried, leaping away as her body burst into flames. "KAGOME!" In moments, nothing remained but a scattered drift of ashes. Inuyasha spun at the sound of a footstep behind him. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway. "Inuyasha, what have you done!" His mouth went dry as the figure stepped into the light. "Kagome?" The girl walked towards him and Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at the sight of the open sores covering her skin. Dried patches of flesh flaked from her body as she advanced on him.   
  
"No, this isn't real!" He cried, backing away from her. Kagome's mouth pulled open in a smile, stretching the tissue-thin skin, causing it to split open- revealing rotted stumps. Inuyasha backed in horror. "You failed me Inuyasha." She said in a sing-song voice. She raised a wasted limb to stroke his face. "I trusted you." Inuyasha jerked away from her vile caress, placing a hand to his cheek. "No- I- I..." Her body shivered, rippling like the surface of a pond. "Inuyashaaaaa...." In a rush, her body sank through the floor, vanishing from sight. The half-demon raced outside of the hut, retching at the smell that assailed his nostrils. A decayed yellow mist filled the forest around him. Peering through the murk, he decided to retreat back to the hut. Turning, he stopped dead. The hut was gone. Whirling, he found himself standing in the middle of a clearing. A blazing blue sky filled the meadow with a soft warmth. At the center of the meadow stood the well of time. Glancing about himself warily, Inuyasha approached the well.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome woke slowly, sitting up in bed. Pale light filtered through her curtained windows, reflecting off the dust motes that hung suspended in the air. Rubbing her eyes, the young woman gazed about the room, her eyes filled with confusion. 'Was that all a dream?' She pondered thoughtfully, swinging her legs to the floor. She rubbed her eyes as she gained her feet. A warm breeze from the open window at her back caressed her shoulders. Wrapping a blanket around herself, Kagome leaned on the sill to observe the morning. 'It's so quiet.' She thought in wonder, watching the clouds scud across the perfect azure of the sky. Shaking herself from her inner reflection, Kagome donned her uniform and strolled down the stairs for breakfast. Entering the kitchen, Kagome felt a flutter of unease. "Mom?" Her voice fell strangely flat in the airy room. "Sota, Grandfather? Hello?" There was no response to her calls. 'Where the heck is everyone? It must be later than I thought- maybe they're in the garden.' Stepping out into the courtyard, Kagome was again struck by the emptiness around her. Looking up into the sky, she realized the only movement she could see was caused by the clouds; no birds crossed her vision. As she stepped across the stone flagging, Kagome's heels echoed like gunshots on the concrete. Every other sound she was accustomed to hearing was missing- not even the sound of distant traffic could be heard. Her heart began to hammer in her chest. A sudden sound behind her made her let out a gasp of relief. "Mom, where have you..." She finished her turn only to find the breath leave her body in a rush. Her mother WAS there, as well as her brother and grandfather. However, they were lying on the ground in twisted heaps; thick blood oozing from terrible wounds. Kagome felt her throat tighten, cutting off the scream that erupted from her soul. The only sound that emerged was a shaky squeak. A pincer-like hand rested on her shoulder.   
  
"Poor Kagome." Whispered a well-known voice in her ear. "I pity you- I really do." She bit her lip, staring resolutely forward as Naraku chuckled at her distress. "I wish you had woken sooner, I wanted you to see the terror in you mother's eyes when I cut your brother's throat. I wanted you to feel the horror your grandfather experienced when I crushed your dear mother's spine with my bare hands." Kagome shut her eyes, shaking as hot tears slid down her cheeks. "You are pathetic!" Cried the demon- shoving Kagome towards the bodies. Finally turning, Kagome faced her nemesis. "W-why! Why would you do this!" She screamed brokenly, falling to her knees. Naraku began to laugh, his body shaking within the cloak of baboon fur. "My sweet girl- I do this because it amuses me!" His laughter grew, blotting out Kagome's screams.  
  
.  
  
She came to at the bottom of the well.   
  
"What... Naraku!" Standing quickly, Kagome hauled herself to the lip of the well. At the top of the well, Kagome saw the shadowy form of the well house roof. Fighting the thudding panic in her chest, she rushed to the house and threw open the door... to see her family calmly eating dinner. "Mom!" Kagome launched herself at her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "Kagome, what?" The girl shook with released fear. "I- I thought... I thought..." She couldn't finish her sentence, but continued to cling to her mother. Her grandfather and Sota shared a confused look before the older man muttered something about 'women's troubles' and led the young boy into the other room. When Kagome calmed down enough to speak, her mother sat with her at the table and pushed a mug of hot tea into her hands. "Now, tell me what happened. Did you and Inuyasha have another fight?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Huh? Mom, no! No I..." Biting her lip at the horrible images that rose up in her mind, Kagome shook her head. "It wasn't, it wasn't like that. I just..." Looking at her mother again, Kagome felt like kicking herself for her distress. ' I must have bumped my head it the well and fallen asleep, it was all just a bad dream!' Shaking her head at her thoughts- she looked at her mother again.   
  
"You're right mom, Inuyasha and I just had a fight." She smiled shakily. 'No use worrying mom after all.' She thought- shrugging mentally. The older woman looked on patiently. "Kagome, I know this must be very hard for you- but you must keep trying. I know you have feelings for Inuyasha, but does he know?" Kagome bit her lip. "Well- he..." She stifled her words with a yelp as the object of their conversation stepped into the room. "I know exactly how you feel wench!" Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as Inuyasha's gaze swept over her coldly. "You really are a fool aren't you!" He cried, yanking Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Inuyasha!" She felt her jaw drop open in horror as, with a single jab, Tetsusaiga ripped into her mother, nearly cleaving her in two. "Mom! No!" Rushing forward, Kagome caught the shattered body as it fell. "Mom?" Warm blood ran across the floor, puddling on the polished wood. At the cries, Sota and Grandfather came running. Seeing the look in Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome stood quickly. "Sit!" The half-demon didn't even twitch. "Sit, sit, sit!" With a slow smile, Inuyasha calmly turned his face to regard Kagome. Reaching up his hand, he tore the necklace from around his throat, scattering beads across the floor. Chuckling, he turned to face the two individuals on the other side of the room. "Grandfather, Sota, RUN!" Cried Kagome, lunging into the path of the swooping blade. As the polished blade fell, Kagome saw her remaining family run to her aid. As the thick metal bit into her back- she turned betrayed eyes, seeking the amber ones of the man she had once trusted, called friend, even... loved. The eyes looked back with endless pleasure, gleefully shining, as Tetsusaiga cut into her skin and parted her spine.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Within the lamplit darkness of Kaede's hut, Shippo continued to bathe both Kagome and Inuyasha's face with a damp cloth. Both had now broken out in a heavy sweat, their bodies shaking as they faced the unknown horrors of their own minds. As Shippo wiped off Kagome's forehead, he leaned in close as something caught his eye. "K-Kaede!" The miko rushed to his side. "Kagome, something's happening!" Cried the kitsune. Kaede knelt down, placing a hand over Kagome's heart. "She grows weaker. Her soul cannot endure much more! Inuyasha must find her quickly.... or she will die."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air around the well. 'Certainly smells normal.' He thought as he jumped lightly onto the lip. Peering inside, he crossed his arms. 'Well, I'm not gonna find Kagome just sitting here!' Glancing about the clearing once more, Inuyasha leaped inside.  
  
The passage through time seemed to take longer than before. In fact, Inuyasha began to grow worried as the whirlpool of light seemed to slow. Then, before his eyes, the time-stream stopped. Inuyasha stared as his body literally halted in mid-fall, hovering gently within the bluish time corridor. Carefully lifting his arms, Inuyasha was relieved to see he still had mobility. "Well this is great!" He cried, pushing out his arms in a swimming motion. No good- he couldn't move from his position. Then he noticed something. "Huh?" Tilting his head, he sniffed cautiously, then gulped. Something was wrong with the air! With each breath, the amount of breathable air grew less. Coughing, Inuyasha began pawing madly, desperately hoping to catch ahold of something, anything with his claws. As the air grew thin, his breath began to rasp in his throat, constricting painfully at the lack of oxygen. Sparks flared across his eyes, and shadows started to play around the edge of his vision. "Kaede, help me!" He whispered as his body started to shiver. His flailing hand swung out in one final, desperate lunge, and struck the edge of the well.  
  
Shaking, Inuyasha pulled his weakened body from the depths of the well. Like a sack of barley, he toppled unceremoniously to the ground on the other side. Pulling cold air into his starved lungs, the hanyou squeezed shut his eyes. Then, feeling a sliver of his former strength returning, he grasped the stone sides of the well and lurched to his feet.   
  
The house stood like a black sentinel in the starless night. No lights shined from the windows; no movement interrupted the smooth line of the courtyard. Reaching up to rub his forehead, Inuyasha stopped in shock. His nails were blunt. Reaching up slowly to the top of his head, the half-demon ran his hand over the crown of his smooth head. Smooth head! "Oh great." He muttered, closing his eyes. 'Just what I need, to be human on top of everything else!' Sighing heavily, the dark-haired Inuyasha squared his shoulders and strode towards the house.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she struggled to stand. It was useless, her legs wouldn't obey. From the other side of the room, she heard coarse laughter. "Feeling a bit tired Kagome?" Whipping her head around, she glared at the face of the person she had once trusted with her life. "Inuyasha, why?" Inuyasha threw back his head, laughing cruelly. Stepping forward, he knelt by Kagome's face. "You actually thought I cared about you? You are stupid!" Looking over his shoulder, he smiled softly at the figure that approached. "Kikyo." The undead miko stepped fully into view, placing a possessive hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. With a nod from the half-demon, Kikyo reached forward and tore the jewel shard free from around Kagome's neck. Regarding the partially completed jewel with glee, Inuyasha reached into his kimono.... and pulled out a handful of the remaining shards! Looking into Kikyo's eyes, he passed the fragments to her. Watching, tears streaming down her face, Kagome gasped as a rose-colored glow emanated from Kikyo's cupped hands. When the glow faded, a perfectly restored jewel rested in Kikyo's palm.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he stumbled through the dark house. 'How in the hell do humans find their way around!' He bit back a flurry of curses as he stubbed his toes on something solid. Muttering venomously, he suddenly paused. There was a strange light ahead. Placing a hand on the useless Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha crept towards the glow.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No!" Whispered Kagome brokenly as Inuyasha and Kikyo embraced each other. With the two of them distracted, Kagome pushed herself up on her elbows and began to drag herself from the room. A clawed hand reached out and casually grabbed her hair in an iron grip. "Let me go!" Inuyasha chuckled. "What for? I'm having a lot more fun keeping you here!" Standing, he dragged Kagome to the middle of the room. The girl bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the screams of pain. Dropping her hair, Inuyasha turned to face her again, his eyes blazing red. "You know what I wished for Kagome?" He asked, his voice deepening, growing rough. Kikyo stepped to his side, placing her hand on his chest. Without looking at her, the demon Inuyasha stuck his claws through her chest. Grinning at Kagome, the he threw Kikyo's body across the room. The shattered form dropped in a bloody heap near the bodies of Sota and grandfather. "I don't understand..." Said Kagome, still trying to reconcile the image of the Inuyasha she remembered with the one that stood before her now. Inuyasha bared his fangs. "I grew tired of you! Your constant whining, your dependence on those weaklings you called friends... and those DEMON, CURSED, SIT COMMANDS!!!" Inuyasha's face was scant inches from her own as he screamed this last. Kagome paled at the rage she saw in his eyes. Seeing the look she gave him, the demon smiled softly. "Do you fear me?" Kagome licked her lips, shaking. Not receiving a response, Inuyasha shot out his hand and squeezed her throat. "DO YOU FEAR ME!!"   
  
.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Cried a voice from the other side of the room. Demon Inuyasha turned... and smiled. "So, the mouse has finally shown himself."  
  
.  
  
"This ends now!" Said the black- haired Inuyasha. The demon form smiled quietly. "Oh no, I'm afraid it's just begun." 


	3. Enter Shikkal Devourer of Souls!

Once more, the reviews are most welcome. K- enough from me, let's go!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome's face blanched as she looked beyond the shoulder of the demon that crouched before her. Someone was standing in the shadow of the doorway. Laughing softly, the red-eyed Inuyasha released her throat and stood to his feet. The being in the doorway stepped forward, a shaft of light falling across his face. "Inuyasha?" The human kept his dark eyes locked on the demon before him. "You know, I never liked how you look with red eyes." The demon laughed. "Funny, I was just thinking how weak you appear as a human!" Crouching, the human Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "I'm not much of a conversationist, how about we just do this!" The demon Inuyasha laughed at the unchanged Tetsusaiga. "I don't think I need to bother drawing mine!" With a snarl, he leaped forward, claws extended. "Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome as the human version leapt out of the way, barely dodging the sweeping claws. "Eat steel!" He cried, swinging his blade in retaliation. Unfortunately, his blade didn't so much as dent the fire-rat cloth. Shaking off the attack, demon-Inuyasha swept back his arm and knocked human-Inuyasha into the wall.   
  
Cracking his knuckles, the demon unsheathed his own Tetsusaiga, smiling as it grew to full size. Slowly, he walked up to the human, still crumpled on the ground. "Looks like mine is bigger than yours." He said, smirking through his fangs. The black-haired Inuyasha pushed himself up by his hands. "Too bad you don't know how to use it!" With a slash, he knocked the demon off his feet. Then, leaping upright, human-Inuyasha raced to Kagome's side. "Can you walk...." He stopped as he took in her ruined body. "Inuyasha, run- get away from here!" He shook his head. "Not a chance, come on!" Stooping, he pulled her into his arms and ran from the house. "He killed my family!" Cried Kagome as he ran. Inuyasha shook his head. "Your family * puff * is fine! Try to, try to think Kagome!" Kagome gasped with every rough step that jarred her body. "Stop, please stop!" Inuyasha kept running, making for the well house. Behind him, swift footsteps gained quickly. Just as they were about to reach their destination, Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, and stumbled to a halt. The family home had vanished. Once more, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves racing through the forests of ancient Japan. Rising up behind them, floating on a boiling mass of dark clouds, were the Thunder Brothers. "No no no no no no no!" Weeping in pain, Kagome slid to the ground. "This must be one of your worst fears cause I sure don't remember being afraid of these guys!" Said Inuyasha, feeling a surge of strength run through him. Holding his hand in front of his face, he grinned widely. "It's about damn time!" Once more, his fingers had claws at their tips. Twitching his restored ears, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Come and get it you bastards! I killed ya once, I can't wait to do it again!" On the ground, Kagome began to shiver. "How can they be real- I saw them die!" Inuyasha snorted. "Well quit thinkin' about the stuff that scares ya!" She looked up into his face. "What...." Her eyes widened. "I- I was bitten. But I thought... that was a dream!" Inuyasha shifted his sword to his other hand as the Brothers swept towards him. "Humph! That was no dream, that was real! This is the dream!" At his words, Kagome pushed herself up on her hands, turning to look at the hanyou.   
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha's smile grew to a feral grin. Tightening his grip, he suddenly ran forward. "Tetsusaiga!" With a powerful sweep, he aimed the blade right at the brothers.... who suddenly vanished as though they'd never been there. "Wha- hey, HEY!" Caught off guard, Inuyasha smashed ungracefully into the ground. "It is a dream!" Said Kagome, face shining with understanding. Inuyasha stood quickly, dirt cascading from the top of his head. "Next time warn me when you plan on being enlightened!" Ignoring Inuyasha's remark, Kagome stood to her feet, all traces of her devastating injury gone. "It was all fake! I just imagined it!" Shoving Tetsusaiga into its sheath, Inuyasha walked up to her. "Yeah, well I'm glad you get it. So how the hell do we wake up!" He yelled, staring into the clouds. Kagome stared at him. "You're, you're really here?" Inuyasha regarded her. "Yeah, Kaede said it was the only way to bring you back...." His words cut off as Kagome launched herself at him, throwing her arms about his waist. "I'm so glad you're here!" She cried, tightening her grip. Inuyasha looked down at her in shock. "Uh, um, you're welcome." Still, she did not release her grip.   
  
"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha growled as her felt a blush creep over his face. 'She sure has a strong grip! She must really have been scared!' In a small attempt at comfort, Inuyasha patted her back- an awkward attempt as his arms were trapped at his sides. "It's ok, we just need to figure out how to wake up." He said, glancing skyward again. "Why would you want to wake up?" Asked Kagome dreamily, tightening her grip again. Inuyasha gasped as a thread of pain shot through him. Kagome continued to speak. "Amusing, thinking that, just because you know this is a dream, you can't be harmed by it." Her grip grew crushingly tight as she turned her eyes to him. Inuyasha opened his mouth wide as he looked into the face of.... "Kagura!" He cried, squeezing his eyes shut as her vise-like grip crushed him mercilessly. "You don't think I'd forgotten you, do you Inuyasha?" He cried out as he felt one of his ribs give way with a muffled snap. Struggling, he tried to pull free- to no avail. Within her ever-tightening embrace, Inuyasha turned his eyes to the sky. "Kagome!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes- and met with the enveloping blackness of night. Remembering the last moments before losing consciousness, she sat up quickly. The demon Inuyasha was gone. "What, what just happened?" She asked shakily, pulling herself to her feet. The house, as well as her injury, was gone. "Inu- Inuyasha?" She shook her head. 'I swear I saw him standing in the doorway for a minute before I blacked out!' Straining her eyes in the enveloping blackness, Kagome felt a drop of sweat roll down her face. 'This is just like how my other dream started.... when I was.... bitten....' Her face twisted as the thoughts ground to a halt. 'Did I dream that?' She lifted a hand to her neck- encountering only smooth skin. 'Idiot- you're in a dream now, there wouldn't be a scar!' Dropping her hand, she began walking forward, reaching out with her hands- blindly searching for objects in the darkness. 'If only I had some light!' She thought with frustration. In response, the darkness only deepened around her. "Great." She muttered out loud. Feeling the hopelessness of further travel, Kagome dropped to the ground once more. With the heavy blackness filling her vision, Kagome's fear began building in her once again. 'This is ridiculous!' She thought, feeling goosebumbs rise on her skin. Fighting her chattering teeth, Kagome sought any form of solace in the moonless dark. Fighting a flush of embarrassment, she began softly singing. 'Inuyasha would never let me live this down if he were here!' She thought. 'What am I saying! I don't care if he teases me for the rest of my life, I want him here!' Feeling hopeless tears slip down her face, she sang louder.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Another rib cracked, and Inuyasha felt a surge of nausea pass through him. 'Hmph, at least I can have the satisfaction of throwing up in Kagura's face!' The demon woman grinned at him. "Did you enjoy it when your Kagome threw her arms around you, hmmm? Such a sweet little girl." Inuyasha bared his fangs. "I'll enjoy it more when I can wrap my claws around your throat you hag!" Struggling madly, he somehow managed to pull one arm free. With a grunt, he swiped his claws at her face, leaving behind a trail of crimson. Laughing, Kagura leaped away, allowing Inuyasha to collapse to the ground in pain. "Pathetic attempt!" She called to him. Inuyasha stared at his hand. 'My claws should have taken her head from her shoulders!' The laughter behind him only increased. "Don't you understand yet hanyou? You can't defeat anything in here!" Looking up, Inuyasha saw her floating into the sky on a transformed leaf, her laughter falling down on him like rain. "Come back here!" He cried, lurching to his feet on unsteady legs. 'Damn it! This is getting ridiculous!' Turning, he examined the landscape around him. The once tree-covered hills were now bare, grass shriveled and dead on cracked earth. A familiar yellow mist wallowed up from the valleys and sluggishly made its way to where he stood. "I've already played this game." Said Inuyasha under his breath. In spite of this, the mist continued to grow. Coughing as the noxious fumes rose about him, Inuyasha turned, seeking any refuge. It was useless, the landscape was barren.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome's singing faltered, then stopped. Something in the nearby vicinity smelled awful! "What * cough * what is that!" She squeaked, feeling her lungs burn from the odor. With a gasp, she realized the light level had gradually begun to rise. Looking around, she saw that she was crouching in a scorched valley. The dry earth was split, and the brown vegetation under her fingers disintegrated at her touch. 'Gross!' Jerking her hand away from the rotted feeling, she stood slowly, disturbing the acrid cloud of mustard-colored mist that swirled around her. Coughing again, she began walking towards the closest hill.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his teeth as the haze grew around him- turning the sun into a tarnished coin in the sky. A whisper of sound caught his attention. Spinning, he spied a flash of white before the mist swallowed up the shape. "Who is that! Show yourself!" Placing his hand on Tetsusaiga, he peered into the murk. A footstep sounded behind him. Whirling, he saw a shape forming. "Who are you!" He made out an arm, a leg, a short, green skirt.... "Kagome?" The girl stepped forward, and Inuyasha backed from her, gripping the hilt of his sword. "Inuyasha?" He paused. "Is it really you Kagome?" She smiled. "Of course it is! Don't be stupid!" Relaxing slightly, Inuyasha dropped his hand. In that moment, Kagome drew her bow. "I should never have freed you!" She cried. "Kagome!" The arrow flew towards him, glowing with a white light. Leaping wildly, Inuyasha was just able to avoid the deadly bolt- wincing as it nicked his hand. Kagome already had another arrow ready. "You are really an idiot if you think I'd actually care about a demon!" She cried, loosing another shot. Inuyasha leaped again, feeling a burning pain scrape across his cheek. "Kagome, why?" She smiled. "You disgust me." She drew back her bow.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome shook her head to clear the spots in front of her eyes. She felt so tired! And her throat burned worse than ever. Reaching up her hand, she gulped as she felt a ragged wound between her collarbones. 'So it was real! But why can I feel it now?' A sound drifted down from above. Distantly, she could hear a voice calling.... it was calling her name. "....kagomeeee...." Her mouth dropped open. "Inuyasha." Clenching her jaw, she raced up the hill.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the slender length of wood that jutted from his chest. This time, there was no sacred tree to be pinned to. The soft feathers at the arrow's tip fluttered in the wind. Trying to step back, Inuyasha felt himself stumble to the ground. Before him, Kagome prepared a final arrow.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The girl panted as she crested the final hill. Through the coiling mist, she could make out two shapes. One of the shapes raised something in its hands. Stepping a little closer, Kagome cried out. "No, Stop!" With horrified eyes, she watched.... herself, fire an arrow into Inuyasha's chest. "Nooo!" The half-demon crashed to the ground from the impact of the shot. Running, tears streaming from her eyes, Kagome cried out in desperation as her other self notched a final arrow. 'It's a dream, it's a dream!' But that fact couldn't erase the horror she felt as she lunged forward.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha, wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "Well- what are ya waiting for!" He screamed, wincing at the pain it caused. Kagome smiled back serenely, lifting her bow. "Noooooooooooooo!" A blur of white and green flew in front of Inuyasha. Kagome released her arrow in the same moment- and something heavy slammed into the hanyou, knocking the wind from his body. On the other side of the clearing, Kagome smiled, and vanished.   
  
Inuyasha looked down, into the face of.... "Kagome!" An arrow protruded from her stomach. She looked up into his face. "You really are here, aren't you." He couldn't speak; afraid she would turn into just another apparition. Sighing, Kagome turned her head. "Even if it is just a dream, this still hurts." Slowly, Inuyasha placed a hand on her arm. "You feel real enough. Of course, so did those other Kagome's." Turning her head again, Kagome smiled slightly. "Yeah, but did those other Kagome's take an arrow for you?" Eyes wide, Inuyasha shook his head. Around them, the mist began to dissipate.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Back in Kaede's hut, Shippo leaned forward eagerly. "Kaede, Kaede! Come look!" He cried, jumping up and down. The old woman kneeled on the floor next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Placing an aged hand on Kagome's chest, the miko smiled. "They have found each other." At her touch, Kagome's brow wrinkled. "Quickly Shippo, bring me the rest of the herbs!" Leaping at her command, the little fox-demon grabbed the last of the herbs from the satchel and placed them in Kaede's hands. Chanting softly, the old woman crushed the plants together, releasing their heady fragrance. Then, leaning forward, she rubbed the residue at the base of Kagome and Inuyasha's throats. "Will that wake them up?" Asked Shippo worriedly. In response, Inuyasha and Kagome began to cough. "Stand back young Shippo- they may not know ye." Reluctantly, the little fox retreated to Kirara's side. A voice from the doorway responded ominously. "I don't think that's the only thing we have to worry about." Glancing up, Shippo trembled as Sango lifted her weapon from its sling. "The spirit viper is here." 


	4. Inuyasha Fights Shikkal

Wow! Sorry this took so long to update! Lots of stuff has been going on. My brother and his wife lost their baby girl 4 months into her pregnancy. It was to be their first child. We are all praying for her. Both she and my brother are doing really well, and even took a trip to Florida. With hope, they'll have another one soon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
On a lighter note, I was also gone for two weeks on a trip to Alaska. In fact, I'm seriously considering moving there! Keeping my fingers crossed!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Anyhow, here's what ya'll came to see!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A creature of the night, he stood outside the quiet village, slowly sniffing the air. A crease of puzzlement darkened his brow. He could smell traces of fear in the air, yes, hers as well. However, it was not nearly as strong as it should have been- as it had been only a few minutes ago. The half-demon! Somehow, he had penetrated the shroud of terror that had filled her mind! The demon clenched his fist, feeling the part of him that never slept tremble within the hollow of his throat. Never mind- he could still claim her, as well as the beings that sheltered with her inside the hut. The shard of the sacred jewel assured him of this. Placing a hand over his throat, the spirit viper, Shikkal, bared his fangs in hunger.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to open his eyes. The inside of the hut was painfully bright, and he closed them again with a curse. Despite the warning, Shippo attempted to run to his side. A quick interception by Lady Kaede, however, stopped him in his tracks.   
  
"How many lamps ya gotta burn in here anyhow!" Spouted Inuyasha from his prone position on the floor. At his voice, Kagome turned her head, her eyes still tightly shut. "Inu- Inuyasha?" She murmured weakly. The hanyou sat up on his elbows and regarded her worriedly.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
The girl gasped, opening her eyes a crack. "What...."   
  
Kaede, handing Shippo over to Kirara's care, moved to the girl's side. At her approach, Inuyasha bared his teeth. "Stay back! I don't know if your real, or another dream- so stay away!" Kaede straightened, not retreating. "Inuyasha, ye are in my hut, the poison has faded. Ye have reentered the waking world." Inuyasha growled, still uncertain. At his side, Kagome's eyes fully opened. Wincing, she moved to sit up, but failed as the weakness overtook her. "Lady, Kaede?" The old woman nodded. "Yes child, it is I. Ye are safe here." Inuyasha lifted his head, sniffing deeply. "I think the word 'safe' may be a little premature don't you?" Sango gripped her boomerang tightly, while Miroku placed a hand on his wrist.   
  
"It's here isn't it!" Said the hanyou, chafing to rise from the floor. Kaede laid a hand on his and Kagome's joined wrists. "The spirit viper is near, ye must keep Kagome safe!" Kagome sat up, leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder sleepily. "That isn't all- I sense a jewel shard!" Inuyasha moped. "Great, and I suppose the spirit viper is the one that has it too!" Kaede quickly unwrapped the bound wrists, rewrapping Kagome's bleeding wrist quickly. "Thee must lie still, or the poison will begin to affect thee again." Kagome clenched her hands in frustration. "I feel fine! I'm just a little tired!" Inuyasha placed a hand on the hilt of his sword as he stood up. "Listen to Kaede, stay where you are!" Turning to face the open door, he grinned in anticipation. "I can deal with this!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shikkal loosened the clasp that covered his throat. The confrontation was at hand, and he had to fight the urge to attack too soon. The tiny extension of himself fluttered as he lifted the clasp that held it close. "Silently." He whispered, smiling as the Fang sprang forth, disappearing in the night. Reattaching the clasp, Shikkal floated towards the hut, spreading fingers that ended in needle-sharp tips.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Within the hut, Shippo trembled in a corner as he watched Inuyasha leap from the hut, followed by Sango and Kirara. Miroku remained behind with Kaede, lifting his voice along with hers in an attempt to maintain the shield about the hut. On the floor, Kagome still lay with her head held in her hands. A small drop of sweat rolled down her nose. Shippo swallowed his nervousness as he hopped to her side. "Kagome, are you ok?" Clenching her teeth, she looked up at him. "Shippo." She seemed almost surprised to see him. Her eyes were slightly glazed, staring about in fear. Shippo jumped back as her eyes shut and she suddenly rolled away from him, screaming in fear. "Lady Kaede!" He shouted, running to the old woman's side. Kaede rushed to Kagome while Miroku continued to chant.   
  
"I was afraid this would happen." She said, placing a hand on the young girl's throat. "The bite is re-establishing control. We have not enough power to hold back the attack!" Kagome bit her lip, hugging her arms around herself. "Inuyasha, where?" Kaede took Kagome's hand, clasping it tightly in both of hers. "He has gone to fight the demon. I fear we have little time." Kagome tightened as another wave of fear washed over her.  
  
"Kagome, thee must be strong! Fight the fear, push away the terror!" Kagome cracked open an eye. "Next, next your going to tell me, uh, to think happy thoughts right?" Missing the humor, Kaede nodded. "Yes, concentrate on good memories, happier times." Fighting through the waves of horror that threatened to pull her back into the nightmare, Kagome struggled to think of things that brought her joy.   
  
Buyo, her cat- Grandfather, Mom, Sota.... The fear was dragging at her relentlessly, countering her glad thoughts with images of Kikyo, Naraku, and countless demons, clawing and tearing at her lifeless body. Shaking, Kagome re-doubled her efforts, forcing her mind to recall anything, anything at all...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha grinned as he pulled forth Tetsusaiga. Before him stood the spirit viper, appearing, strangely enough, as a tall, thin man dressed in a black, hooded cloak. Beneath the folds of his cloak, Inuyasha could just make out what looked like a robe, also black. In fact, the only color at all visible was a blood-red clasp at the base of his throat. Inspection over, Inuyasha lifted his sword. "What do you say we try a little one on one?" Shikkal smiled tightly, nodding his head. Sango was just lifting her weapon when Inuyasha suddenly flew through the air, landing with a painful thud at her feet.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Groaning, he sat up, turning his eyes quickly in the direction of the viper. "How..." Gritting his teeth, he shook away the confusion. "Nice move, now it's MY TURN!" He cried, darting forward. Bringing Tetsusaiga down with blinding speed, he swept it toward the face of Shikkal.... and struck dirt instead. As the sword dug into the earth, Inuyasha arched his back and cried out in pain. Six needles were jammed into his shoulders, twisting as they dug in to the flesh. Spinning, the half-demon managed to dislodge the spirit-viper's fingers from his back. Gasping as he backed up a step, Inuyasha stared at his adversary. 'He moves so fast! How can he move so fast!' Shaking the questions from his mind, he lunged forward again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sango felt her body tense in anticipation of the attack. The moment the spirit viper appeared before them, she raised her bone boomerang for attack... only to feel her body go rigid. She couldn't move! Grunting with effort, she gasped as she saw Inuyasha's body fly towards her. "Inuyasha!" So she could still speak at least. She was just about to warn him about her paralysis when his had leaped away again. Gritting her teeth, she watched as he walked to battle.... wait a minute, walked? Staring in disbelief, she watched as he appeared to leasurly walk towards his enemy, completely unlike the usual hell-bent dash he normally made. In fact, the way he hefted his sword was languid as well.... almost sluggish! By contrast, the spirit demon moved with terrifying speed, easily dodging the Tetsusaiga as it dropped towards him. As he spun around Inuyasha, he flexed his six-fingered hand, then jammed the sharpened tips into the hanyou's exposed back. "No!" Her scream was echoed by Inuyasha's cry of pain as the pale digits burst from his shoulder. Stumbling, Inuyasha pulled free from the demon and turned to stare at him in shock.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shikkal inhaled deeply, feeling the fear blossom around him. The Fang's bite on the young girl was the final step needed to make him a unstoppable force. The Shikon shard had been a powerful aid in detecting the young miko. The fear she generated was far more powerful than the fear of the average mortal. Once he pulled the rest of her terrified soul into his being, there would be nothing standing in his way. Shikkal grinned at the stricken inu-hanyou. "Are you ready boy?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs at the icy taunt directed at him. His shoulder burned with white heat, immobilizing his arm. The limb hung at his side uselessly. With his other hand, he gripped Tetsusaiga tightly, glaring all the while at the demon across from him. "Keep talking, it won't do you a lot of good when I cut off your head!" As he spoke, Inuyasha charged again, lifting his blade while evoking the wind scar. Wisps of white energy began to gather around the blade as he raced forward. Just as he began to slash the weapon towards the grinning face, it was suddenly gone. The only thing in his path was the horrified eyes of the Demon Exterminator.  
  
"SANGO!!" 


End file.
